Ever After
by BelievinginTrueLoveForever
Summary: This is a lot of one-shots and some two-shots about what happens after the books. Also going to include characters from The Infernal Devices. Mostly going to be the main character's children and thoughts about what happens in their lives. Don't own TMI or TID1.
1. Immortality pt 1

A/N: Hello there readers and viewers so this is my new story that is kind of like a whole one-shots about what happens after the books end for both Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices. I hope you enjoy, there is a good amount of action and fluff also. Well anyway, enjoy!

Ever After  
Chapter 1  
Immortality (Part 1):

Magnus sat in the chair thinking about everything that has happened to him in the past 200 years of his life. He had experienced love, regret, and a lot of reminiscing. It had been 100 years since all of his shadow hunter friends had left the Earth. They all died individually and in different ways, from sickness to an honorable death in battle against Jonathan Morgenstern. Only Magnus and the Day lighter are left, but Simon had left to a different place long ago to find peace for his lost loves death. Tessa had recently joined him in his New York apartment to finally meet her many great great's children, after many years of solitude in Europe thinking over the concept of her immortality.

Magnus was brought back to focus by the sudden knocking on his apartment door. Magnus slowly raised from his chair to answer the increasingly annoying knocking at the door, Magnus swung the door to see an all too familiar looking face at the door.

"Simon!" Magnus yelped in delight.

"Hey Magnus, how have you been?" Simon said as he made his way into the apartment.

"I'm okay; I have a new roommate that is sleeping so she should be waking up soon." Magnus replied with slight familiarity.

"Is she immortal?" Simon said as she started to look around the apartment.

"Yes she is immortal, older than you by at least 400 years. She is actually an ancestor of the Herondales."

"But how, I thought immortals couldn't have children?" Simon said skeptically.

"She is different, she-."

"Magnus are you telling my life story again?" A pale woman interrupted from the doorway.

"Of course Tessa, we both know your life is much more interesting than mine." Magnus replied sarcastically.

"Well than would you mind introducing us then." The woman motioned between her and Simon.

"Sure, Tessa this is Simon Lewis a vampire that can walk in the daylight due to an accident involving one of your great great-grandchildren. Simon this is Tessa Gray/Herondale, a warlock and shadow hunter child that is alive due to the Angel that was around her mother's neck when she was born. Also Jace's great-great-great grandmother." Tessa winced towards her introduction to Simon.

"Nice to meet you." Simon said after the awkward introductions.

"The pleasure is mine; I am guessing you know one of my descendants." Tessa replied politely.

"I knew one, and a little bit of your other family members."

"Oh I'm sorry, might I ask what happened."

"Well I knew Jace Herondale who me and my best friend Clary met at a club and then she discovered she was a shadow hunter like Jace and Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Well we went on all of these chaotic adventures and that is how I became a daylight walking vampire. And umm… Jace died in battle from battling Jonathan Morgenstern, Clary's brother. After that Clary found out she was pregnant and she had twins which she named Max, another long story, and Lucie. After she had the twins and they grew up, Clary got engulfed in grief and got deathly sick and died in battle because she was too weak to fight back against her brother. After that her Lucie and Max married and had children, then their children married had children and onward." Simon finished teary-eyed as he thought about his dead best friend and what good times they had.

Tessa listened intently to the story, and gasped as she heard her daughter's name come up. She couldn't believe this all happened of her descendants. She had heard about the notorious Jonathan Morgenstern, but couldn't believe that Jace's wife was the famous Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern. Tessa could still remember the first time she had met Clary at that party in the City of Glass. She seemed the nicest and sweetest person; it was hard to believe that this sweet girl she met was the sister of the mean and crude Jonathan Morgenstern.

"Oh I'm sorry, my descendants seemed like they were really nice."

"Oh well not in the beginning he wasn't but he grew more loving as he got older. He had some incredible trust issues for a teenager and young adult." Simon replied wistfully.

"Simon, might I ask, why did you decide to come now after all of those years."

"Well I heard my eldest grandchild Grace died, and you know how I felt about her. So I am here to go to her funeral at the Institute. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, let me get dressed first, I haven't seen Clary's daughter Lucie's son Andrew in a long time. I know how Grace and Andrew were really close."

"Yeah, well let's go. Tessa, you can come too if you would like." Simon asked to Tessa.

"I'll be down in a second, if you wait." Tessa said as she started towards her bedroom door.

"We will wait, go ahead." Magnus replied as he ushered her towards her bedroom door.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it this is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you liked it. Please review for your comments and concerns; I really do want to know what you think about my writing. I will explain the family tree in the next chapter.


	2. Immortality pt 2

A/N: Here is part two, please read and review. I really want to hear your thoughts on my writing.

Ever After  
Chapter 2  
Immortality (Part 2):

The soft rain pattered on the roof of the Institute as the funeral precession gathered their things for the afternoon funeral for Grace Lewis-Pangborn. The air was somber and sad, for Grace was highly respected and loved at the New York Institute, where the Herondales and Lightwood families had thrived since Jace Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern. Grace and Andrew had been the only ones that were alive that had remembered the 'First Generation' as the Institute inhabitants had called them. Now that Grace was gone it was up to Andrew to keep the stories of the courageous adventures of the legendary Lightwood siblings and Jace Herondale and his wife Clary Fairchild-Morgenstern.

Isabella Herondale-Cartwright stood by the ancient Institute doors thinking about her now dead great aunt. Heck, she had been everybody's grandmother figure. She was very gentle and still had that mean streak that she inherited from her grandmother Isabelle. Isabella had been named after the fiery temper shadow hunter because of her raven black hair and brown eyes she had at birth. Some would look at pictures of Isabelle and swear that it was Isabella in the picture. Out of everybody at the Institute that had been affected, Andrew had been affected the most. Andrew was Grace's best friend during their childhood, much like Clary and Simon. They were soul mates, ones destined to be together forever, but fate is never kind.

Isabella was pulled out of her revere by the sudden knocking on the door coming from the Garden's window. Isabella crept towards the double door-windows, ready to attack at anything. She looked through the window and saw two guys and a lady in cloaks, waiting for permission to come in. Isabella unlocked the door, and waited for them to come in. Once they were closer she could tell that one was Magnus Bane the family warlock and another warlock girl that she did not recognize. The last man was tall and lanky; the lanky one stopped right next to the door once inside. Once Isabella shut the door, the visitors cloak came off. Isabella recognized the lanky man as Simon, her way too many great grandfather.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked in confusion.

"No, my name is Isabella. I'm Clary and Jace's great-great-great-granddaughter."

"Oh, you look so much like her. I thought you were her."

"It's all right I get that a lot. Even though I'm not closely related to the Lightwoods or you, except maybe by many great aunts ago."

"Ah yes, Will and Cecily Herondale, they were brother and sister and Cecily married a Lightwood making you related to the Lightwoods by cousins like eight times removed." Magnus said a pondering face on his face as he spoke. Beside him the girl, had a flash of pain across of her eyes at the mention of the name of my ancestors.

"Well yes, but how can I help you?" I asked returning my attention back to Simon.

"Well I came to say my goodbyes to my granddaughter." Simon muttered quietly.

"Why do you want too, you weren't here when she needed you." A new voice interrupted from behind me.

"Andrew?" Simon asked.

"What do you want?" Andrew said as he came out of the shadows in his wheel chair.

"Like I said I just want to say my goodbyes to Grace. She was my granddaughter, and I loved her." Simon said his voice slightly at the end as if he was in pain.

"You don't deserve to be called her grandfather. After Isabelle died you left us here, and went away. Leaving us until her daughter was born." Andrew said aggressively.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to say goodbye to my granddaughter before she is buried."

"Well go ahead, I don't care anymore. It's what she would have wanted you here." Andrew said as he slowly wheeled himself out.

"Well anyway… might I ask who you are?" Isabella asked the girl that was behind Magnus.

"I'm Tessa Herondale, your too many greats grandmother. I was here before Simon, so if I started counting the generations we would be here forever." Tessa said as she walked up to Isabelle and held out her hand to shake.

Isabella hesitantly shook her hand and looked at her features, and noticed Anna looked like her slightly. They had the same eye shape and heart shaped face. Anna is Isabella's best friend and also happens to be a Lightwood/Lewis descendent. I don't think they are related though, so Isabelle doesn't ask. Instead she says come on in, and lets the visitors in.

A/N: so if you got confused Izzy (Isabelle, Simon's wife) is not really related to Isabella except for maybe Will and Cecily. I also note the fact that vampires can't come onto the hallowed ground that the Institute rests on, so let's just pretend that he can.


	3. Silence

A/N: Please enjoy and review. I would love to hear your comments and thoughts on my writing.

Ever After  
Chapter 4  
Silence:

The cold walls offered no heat from the outside air coming through the old rusted gate. Brother Jeremiah stood/levitated looking out at the plots and stones marking the sites where a soul rested underneath the dirt. Brother Jeremiah knew that some of his family and closest friends were out on the other side of the plain, buried in the same spot that they were the day they were put there. Brother Jeremiah could remember every single day, for he was always the one to officiate the death and service. There was Will, Jessamine, Charlotte, Henry, Sophia, the Lightwood brothers, and all of their children were beneath the soil. It felt like just yesterday he was Jem Carstairs instead of just Brother Jeremiah. He missed the days he spent with Will just doing the thing he loved; shadow hunting. But that was in the past and it was time for him to move on, and start a new life in New York. He would be moving to the Brotherhood in New York. Tessa had already moved to the U.S. earlier in the year, from the note that she had left him. IN the note she said she would be staying with their old friend Magnus Bane. Jem could understand why she was leaving; there was too much pain from living here in London. This was the place that Tessa had the best and worst memories; this was the place she had fell in love with Will and Jem and lost them both over time. This was also the place that Will died, along with the rest of her family.

Brother Jeremiah turned his head from the view of the country side and towards the darkness that he had lived in for the past 130 years. Brother Enoch emerged from the darkness, his robes not even rustling or touching the ground.

_Are you ready?_

_Yes Brother Enoch, when do we leave?_

_We leave at sunset._

_Okay, I will see you in a while. I have one more stop, to visit before we leave._

_Go ahead; make sure you are here before sunset. We don't want to be late._ Brother Enoch said telepathically as he floated away.

Brother Jeremiah made his way across the field to see the plots that he had ingrained in his head. The plots were scattered across the field by family name. On one side there was Lightwood, Herondale in the middle, and Fairchild on the outside. The last time that Brother Jeremiah had been here, it was with Tessa on her wedding anniversary; the day she wept into his shoulder. It would have been Tessa and Will's anniversary for being married to each other for twenty five years. It was also the day that Jem and Tessa met up once a year. Tessa had collapsed into his arms and just lay there as they stood in front of the stone that said William Herondale, a beloved shadow hunter, son, brother, husband, father and uncle. And below it said Love always and forever, Will's favorite saying. He would say it to her every night after they got tucked into bed.

Jem stood in front of the grave now, looking at the slightly aged head stone that had a layer of dew on it. Jem knew that Will would be proud of his children now, and most of all proud of Tessa. Even through everything that she had been through she still kept her head held high. Next to Will was Ella Herondale, the sister that Will never spoke about without getting choked up in grief. One the other side of Will was Cecily's headstone as she had died after both of her siblings. She had died as a Lightwood with children and grandchildren, she even had great great-great grandchild that was recently turning four.

Next to Cecily was the Lightwoods and Sophie. There was Gabriel directly next to Cecily and on the other side there was Sophie and Gideon Lightwood. Jem was there when Sophie got her Ascension, and was happy for the sweet and caring that and serviced him and the other Institute members for years.

One the other side of the Herondales, there was the Fairchilds. Jem could still remember watching from afar as Charles Fairchild grew up and became a sweet caring inventor/shadow hunter like his parents. Henry allowed Charlotte to name him Fairchild because it sounded better than Branwell on Charles.

_Come now Brother Jeremiah it is time for you to come with us to New York. _Brother Enoch said through his thoughts to Jem.

_Yes Brother Enoch, I am ready to leave now._

And with the thought Jem slowly made his way towards the carriage that would take them to the boat that would take them to the Americas.


	4. From the Angel's home

A/N: Here is another chapter of Ever After, please read and review. I want to hear your thoughts and concerns.

Ever After  
Chapter 4  
From the Angel:

Dear Family & Friends,

I thought it would be a good idea to write you guys, after witnessing what my death had caused. I miss you all, it hurts that I had to leave you at a young age. I also wrote this letter to let you know that, what happened to me wasn't your fault, it was just my time. I will eventually see you again, and I will be waiting.

First off I would like to address Izzy. Isabelle, do not think that any of this was our fault. HE would have killed you if he had swung hard enough, and I would have not wished that on you or anybody else. I want you to always remember this. I want you to live your life to the fullest, for me, as I could not. I always admired your fiery wit and attitude. You were always the one that could even come close to winning against Jace. I love you, and also want you to remember the promise we made. I promise your dreams will come true, maybe not tomorrow but one day.

Alec, you were always the smart but sensitive brother that would always give some of the best advice. I want you to never let what the Clave or anybody else dictate your choices in life. For if you do not life the way you want now, you will regret it for the rest of the time. Live the way I would have, don't let people take away things away from you. You are too good for that, but do remember that I will always be looking out for you and the others.

Jace, you were always there when Alec could not. I don't remember you coming here, since I was a baby, but I always considered you one of my siblings. Your strength and attitude always seemed to charm everybody, even me. I still remember the little lessons you would teach me. Make sure that you don't let the fact that you had a rough childhood, stop you from being the kind of person I wanted to become. Nobody's perfect, but you are a near close. And do remember to always take care of Clary.

Clary, I'm sorry that we could never go to the comic store that you told me about. I wanted to go there for ages, before you told me truthfully. I want to thank you for being there for my siblings, I can tell you are a good person and deserve to be treated as such. I also want to thank you for helping me to learn how to read manga's, I would have never of knew unless you showed me how.

Mom and Dad, I miss you so much. I wish I didn't have to go at such a young age. You always cared for me, in the simplest ways that you sometimes forget. I'm sorry I could never be the little shadow hunter you wanted me to be Dad. Mom it is not your fault that all of the bad stuff happened to this family, it is nobody's fault truthfully. I miss you both dearly; it is sometimes lonely up here. But I have others who died at a young age that understand.

I only ask of one thing from you and the others that when you find Jonathan, make sure that he does not hurt anybody ever again. This does not mean torturing him Izzy, this means locking him up and throwing away the key in a place never to be found for eternity. Violence is not always the answer, this something I have learned up here. Shadow hunters tend to forget this, but you guys better not. I will always see you again in the next world. This is not a goodbye, but simply a see you later.

Love,  
Max, your little brother, son, and newly founded friend.  
P.S. I'm watching you.

A/N: Izzy and Max's promise is to be open-minded to all guys, for not all guys are the same.


	5. Without Glitter

A/N: Here is another chapter of Ever After. Please read and review, tell me your opinions on my writing.

Ever After  
Chapter 5  
Without Glitter:

Alec's peaceful face was slacked with exhaustion in his sleep. After coming home from the Clave meeting, he had collapsed onto their shared bed. Magnus thought over their past as Alec slept, they had been together for ten years now. Since their fight after the war caused by in Idris, they have been cautious around each other. They have never brought up the fact of Magnus's immortality since they got back together.

Magnus examined the young shadow hunter's face; he had slight laugh lines and small dimples on the side of his cheeks. All in his 800 years, Magnus could not think of a more beautiful combination of black hair and stunning blue eyes. Magnus had only seen a couple people with this combination in all of his years. The only one he can correctly remember now was Will Herondale, the one who thought that he had lost everything when in reality he had gained it. Alec and Will are total opposites but yet look exactly alike. With Alec's cool demeanor and calm attitude towards life, you would think that he was extremely wary about everything and observed everything that came in a radius of him.

In contrast, Will was laid back and made jokes about everything. But behind that player like behavior, there was a sweet gentle man that just wanted to be loved. Event they weren't exactly alike they both had the same heart inside.

And Magnus had loved both of them. To describe his feelings toward Alec would be impossible. There was no words for the love, admiration, and pride for his boyfriend. Alec had captured his heart the first time that he had walked into his apartment that night. His stunning features distinguished him from his adopted brother Jace and his sister with the dark brown eyes.

Even through the fight Magnus had never stopped wanting to stop the fighting and make-up. But he had lost his chance when he felt his recurring anger towards the fact that he wanted to kill him. He was over it now, yet as he lay in their shared bed he felt a nagging feeling in the pitt of his stomach of anger.

There was a slight flame coming out of Magnus's hand when he looked down. His other hand was grasping the bed sheets so tight his knuckles were white against his tan skin. Magnus slowly released the covers and closed his feline eyes to relax.

Magnus slowly laid down next to the sleeping form of Alec. The anger slowly released as he calmed down. Once all of the anger was gone, Magnus got up and slowly pulled up the covers to cover up Alec's body. HE brushed back the young shadow hunter's hair and kissed his sweaty forehead, before silently making his way towards the door. Once at the door he looked back at the boy who had captured his heart and the first to make it restless at the same time.

_One thing for sure is without him would be like without glitter._


	6. White Memories

A/N: Here is another chapter of Ever After. Please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas on my writing skill.

Ever After  
Chapter 5  
White Memories:

"Grandma, grandma can you tell me a story?" A small light brown haired girl with big emerald green eyes stared hopefully at Clary.

"Of course Mayrse, let's go in the sitting room so Grandma can sit down." Clary said as she pulled the small child into the Institutes sitting room.

"Now what would you like to hear?" Clary asked once she settled down in her favorite chair.

"How did you get that?" Mayrse said as she pointed to the faded white scar on Clary's arm.

"Well I got that one in the battle against my brother; it was the one that killed your Grandfather Jace." Clary replied wistfully.

"What happened? And who is your brother?" Mayrse asked hesitantly scared it would upset her grandmother.

"Well let's start from the beginning shall we?" Clary said as Mayrse nodded her head.

"Well as you know I was never originally a shadow hunter or so I thought. I found out by I started to see strange people that wore black and had strange tattoos. Now I bet you can guess who they were?" Cary said looking at Mayrse.

"Shadow Hunters!"

"Yes, it was shadow hunters, but I didn't know that at the time. You see your great-grandma kept the world of shadow hunters and other down worlders secret from me. Now have you heard of the shadow hunting family of the Morgensterns?"

"Oh yes, mama says that they are no good shadow hunters that deserve to be executed at dawn and left for the vultures." Mayrse says with disgust.

"Does your mama know that I am a Morgenstern?" Clary says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry grandma." Mayrse says with tears in her eyes from insulting her grandmother's family name.

"It's all right I never go by it anyway. Well my brother was Jonathan Morgenstern."

"The evil man that killed Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alec's brother and killed Grandpa Jace."

"Yes, that was my brother. Now do you remember that heroic girl I tell you about all the time that saved Idris after being a mundane all of her life?"

"Yes"

"Well that was me."

"You saved Idris?"

"Yes, that was me. I don't talk about it a lot; it was a hard time for me and the rest of your aunts and uncles. So I wouldn't go talking about it a lot."

"Okay Grandma."

"Anyway it was the final battle, and it was me, Grandpa Jace, Uncle Simon, Uncle Alec, Uncle Magnus, and Auntie Izzy. We were almost defeated have not your Grandpa thought of calling the Angels for help. You see Grandpa Jace had been killed two times already; both times he has been brought back to life by the Angels. We were fighting on a hill that sloped off steeply. When Grandpa wasn't looking my brother pushed him off of the cliff, towards a group of werewolves that were on his side. During the war, not a lot of people liked our Grandpa. I guess you could say he wasn't the best person; he was rude to other people. And that often got him in trouble most of the time."

"Did those werewolves kill Grandpa?" Mayrse gasped.

"No honey, he fought with the courage of the Angels, and won. Once there were no more werewolves, Grandpa climbed the cliff and attacked my brother. There was a giant fight; it was fair until my brother Jonathan brought out a knife without Jace knowing. At the last second I knew, I yelled to tell him but it was too late. The dagger had pierced his heart, right where Jonathan had aimed for it. But before Jace died he did something incredible, he pulled out the dagger and turned it around and stabbed Jonathan. Now your Grandpa had been stabbed with a holy sword that delivered Holy Fire into his body. Jace knew he had this, but Jonathan did not. And due to the fact that the sword was blessed against evil and Jonathan had demon blood consuming his own blood. It killed him instantaneously, so Jace and Jonathan both died next to each other." Clary said unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh Grandma, I'm sorry I never would have asked if I had known." Mayrse murmured quietly.

"That's okay sweetie, it was time I told somebody about it. You are the first to know that was me, so you got to promise me that you won't tell anybody." Clary said as she stuck out a pale wrinkled finger.

"I promise." Mayrse smiled.

"Good, now go play with the rest of your siblings. It is time to let Grandma sleep." Clary said as she ushered her out of the room. Once she was out of the room, Clary sat down in front of the window and looked out at the skyline.

_I miss you Jace, all I have of you now is White Memories. _


	7. Character Update

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been posting anything in a couple weeks, so I thought that I would make it up with a character time line and extra chapter tomorrow. Hint… this shadow hunter's death will make you shed tears.

Okay we all know the main characters, so if you don't know who Tessa, Will, and Brother Zachariah. They are from The Infernal Devices, the prequel to The Mortal Instruments. I would recommend reading the series, it is truly amazing.

Tessa is a half shadow hunter and half demon, making her a warlock with the abilities to have children. The only thing that kept her alive during her birth was an angel that was trapped in a metal angel figurine that her mother had. She has brown hair and brown eyes, she is tall like Isabelle. She was once engaged to Jem/Brother Zachariah, but once he converted to the Brotherhood she fell in love with Will Herondale. They get married and have children; Tessa had a glimpse part in The Mortal Instruments series when they were in Idris after the defeat of Valentine. She talks to Clary, so if you find that part that let me know and tell me what you think of her in a review.

Will is a shadow hunter who comes from a family that doesn't want to be a shadow hunter except him and his sister Cecily. He goes to the London Institute as a child and grows up there. Will saves Tessa from The Dark Sisters, which you can read about in the book, they start to fall in love along with Tessa and Jem too. He has dark black hair and midnight blue eyes. Will and Jem were paratbi's.

Jem was a shadow hunter that came from Japan, where his parents were murdered by a demon. This demon made Jem take a substance that is basically demon poison. This slowly kills him and the sick part is that he has to keep taking it to stay alive. Jem leaves the Brotherhood after they find a cure for his demon poisoning. This happens around the time that the events of The Mortal Instruments are going on. Jem and Tessa reunite and travel together to America where they hide it out until the gang come along for help. Jem basically is the one who looks after the Herondale bloodline and makes sure that all of the members of the bloodline are safe.

We all know and love the rest of the gang so I will leave it here. I will upload next chapter tomorrow.


	8. Goodbye my Fire Cracker

A/N: So here it is, honestly this chapter kind of made me tear up. But anyway I hope you like it, my friend Sarah has been begging me to write this so here it is.

Ever After  
Goodbye My Firecracker  
Chapter 8:

"Granny can you braid my hair?" My great-granddaughter asked.

"Of course, what kind do you want?"

"I want it like the way you used to do to mommy in all of those old pictures."

"Of course, sit down so I can do it." I said motioning to the floor next to me old chair.

"Why won't you be coming with us to day Grandma?"

"Honey, I have attended many Clave meetings, I don't think I will mind missing this one. Also I don't think the high members want me there." I said softly pulling my granddaughter's hair back to French braid it.

"But mommy always says that when you use to go nobody would dare say no to you."

"Yes that is true; you see I was part of the Clave. I had control of them before your Uncle took over."

"But I don't think he would mind if you stood in." Her squeaky voice replied.

"Oh yes he would; now I'm done so go put your gear on. I hear that you are leaving in a couple minutes."

"Okay!" She replied before walking off.

I sighed thinking about all of the meetings I had attended, the good and the bad.

I was reminiscing as Lucie stood in the doorway.

"Hey grandma we are leaving now, do you need anything?" Her soft voice asked.

"No I'm good, go see what the Clave wants." I said shooing her away.

"Okay bye." She said before giving me a hug and walking away.

I heard the closing of the elevator shaft and the silence enveloped me. It was calming and very serene.

The sudden clinking of boots on the wooden floor outside the door brought me out of my thoughts. I slowly got up and brought out the seraph blade from behind the chair as the door slowly opened.

"Ah Clary, nice to meet you." A cold voice said as a pale man came out of the shadows. He had pitch black hair with matching eyes. His eyes swirled with hate and strength.

"Do I know you?" I said in my strongest voice.

"No, but you knew my father." He replied with a dry laugh.

"Who was your father?" I said thinking about all of my enemies that could have had kids before I killed them or did something to them.

"My name you ask, is Jonathan Morgenstern the second. You know your nephew." He said taking a couple steps toward me.

"That's impossible; my brother didn't have any kids."

"Well he did, you should really work on your skills Clary. Remember Like father, like son."

"There was no way Jonathan could hide you like Valentine hid him."

"Wow I give you credit for figuring that one out fast." HE said tipping his head down in a respectful manner.

"Why are you here?" I said taking the seraph blade closer to my body.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for revenge. Now this can be done the hard way or the easy way." He said bringing out a blade that resembled a seraph blade but covered in a black tar substance.

"Why?"

"Well let's see you killed my father and mother."

"Who is your mother?"

"Why Lilth of course!" He smirked.

"Upon the Angels, help me." I murmured to myself.

"Now where were we?" Jonathan said before taking the blade and swinging it at me.

I just barely missed the blade when he came back with a strike to knock me off balance. I took out the blade from behind my back and quickly swung the blade to block his hit.

"So you really live up to your hair." He said as he knocked my feet out from underneath me.

"Don't think too soon of my abilities." I said as I quickly knocking him off me and taking out a second blade from behind the chair and throwing it at him. It impaled his shoulder, right above his heart. He backed up in shock, and slowly pulled out the blade. He threw a small blade as soon as he got up towards my head. I felt an immense pain in my shoulder, where the blade was now sticking out of.

"Kitty got some fire." HE said as he walked towards me with an expression of absolute hate and humor.

"Shut up." I said as I tried to get up from my position.

"I wouldn't do that, the faster you move the more the demon blood on it dissolves into your blood." He said smirking.

I realized I was trapped to the ground and I was going to die. I realized that it was time to reunite with my family, but I wouldn't go without a fight.

"Look here, I am the one who gets to kill the famous Clarissa Morgenstern."

"It's Clary Herondale, asshole." I growled.

"Sure it is sweetheart." He said raising his seraph blade to deliver the killing blade.

"You know you should know that I am very powerful, if you kill me you will be dead within 24 hours."

"If it helps you cope, sure sweetheart." He said with a gloating smile.

As he continued to mess with me I slowly took out a dagger I had hidden behind my back.

"Now do you have any last words?"

"Yea, if I go you are too."

"Hmmm…. Sure." He said before swinging the blade. The blade pierced my body at my gut; his intentions were clear. He was going to make my death very painful. As he dug the blade in him got closer to me. I quickly brought out the dagger and threw at his chest. It pierced him in his heart right where I aimed.

He pulled away with a surprised gasp as he looked down at my blade in his chest. He gave me one last look as he fell down beside me, dead. I breathed in relief and laid my head down ready to die.

Through the silence I heard a constant banging on the Institute doors. If I focused I could hear the sounds of Simon asking for permission in.

I coughed out, "I Clarissa Morgenstern grant Simon Lewis permission in the Institute."

As soon as the words left my mouth I heard running towards the room I was in.

The doors were pulled off of their hinges and Simon ran in. He crouched down next to me, with a scared look in his eyes.

"Oh Clary, what happened?" He asked.

"I got attacked, it's Jonathan's son." I coughed out before resting my head on his lap.

"Clary stay awake, it will be alright. I will get Lucy and Magnus he can help." Simon said fear lacing his voice.

"No Simon, it is my time. I have had a great life it is time for me to go."

"No Clary, you can't leave. I already lost Isabelle I am not losing you."

"It's too late; I can feel the poison coursing through my bold. It won't be long now. Can you promise me something?" I asked through labored breaths.

"Of course Clary."

"Don't mourn me, I want you to celebrate my life not be in sorrow. Tell my kids and grandkids that I love them. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for them." I said my eyes drooping.

"Clary!"

"I love you Simon." I said as I enveloped myself in the darkness.

As my eyes drooped the last words I heard by Simon were:

"Ave qu vere, Clarissa Herondale. Goodbye my little Fire cracker."


End file.
